Watching
by rebakathy
Summary: Derek watches.


**Just a little something I came up with in the quiet contemplative moments!**

* * *

Watching.

That's what he did best it would seem.

When he'd told her that he loved Meredith he had watched her face. She'd always carefully controlled her reactions when she knew she was about to be sucker punched. Derek hadn't given her any warning and so her emotions were there for the world to see.

Shock. Horror. Aching sadness. Pain.

It probably would have hurt less if he'd hit her. Derek realized that now. She'd not known how to react at his little revelation and had sat in stunned silence as Derek had looked away, not able to watch anymore.

They'd sat together in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes longer until Derek, unable to keep from looking at her, looked up. He watched the tears that were brimming in her eyes fall silently down her cheeks and hit the table. He watched as she carefully gathered her belongings through her tears.

Derek watched as she had silently gotten up and fled from this bar as fast as her legs could carry her. She had escaped into the dark night, away from the man that she loved with all of her heart, the man who had just taken that heart and ripped it to shreds.

Hours later Derek watched his caller id as his phone rang shrilly, waking him from his to restless sleep. _Meredith_. Is what the id sang. Looking at the clock he saw _2:24 _staring back at him. Why would she be calling this late.

"What is it," Derek had said answering his phone

"_It's Addison."_

That's all that Meredith had been able to get out and Derek had rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. He watched as Addison was split open and her insides lain bare. He watched as Bailey and Burke performed the delicate surgery needed to save Addison's life.

_Car accident._

This is what he'd heard explained to him. She'd gotten into a car accident sometime earlier in the night and hadn't been found until now. _Drunk driver._ Someone had passed the center lines and had impacted Addison's car head on. They'd said that she barely had time to react. How they knew this and who _they _were wasn't clear to Derek at the moment.

Derek had stood and watched as the monitors showing Addison's vital statistics had flatlined. He'd watched as those below had done their very best to get Addison breathing again. Derek wanted to look away when they had looked up at him with sorrowful looks in their eyes.

He'd watched his own reflection in the glass unravel at the thought of Addison no longer being with him, of her never bantering with him, laughing with him, loving with him. In this moment Derek realized that he had spent too much time watching and not enough time doing.

Now it was too late.

Derek shot up in bed at having had this dream, this nightmare. It had been so vivid. He could still feel the tightness in his chest at the prospect of losing Addison. Looking to his left he saw Addison laying on her side facing away from him.

She was still here.

Shakily Derek had reached out to touch her. He almost pulled his hand back but had pressed on. He touched her shoulder gently brushing back her hair. He watched as Addison had turned on her back to face him.

"What is it Derek?"

How could he explain to her that he'd just watched her die?

"I love you," he'd said instead

Derek watched the surprised reaction that fluttered across Addison's beautiful features. He watched the smile that blossomed across her face at his words solidifying in her head, in her heart.

"I love you too Derek. You know that."

"Yes, I do. I wanted...no needed for you to know that I love you, that I'm _in love _with you."

"What brought this on?"

"Let's say I got a real wake-up call."

Watching her smile at him in that way of hers when she hadn't any idea what he was going on about lifted Derek's spirits just a little bit more.

"What would you say if I asked you if I could kiss you," Derek asked

"I'd say it took you damn long enough to ask."

Derek had smiled at this and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. He'd kept his eyes open to watch her face as he kissed her. He was surprised when she'd kept her eyes open as well. They looked upon one another's eyes and watched as they kissed. Soon, though, they both had to close their eyes as the kiss intensified.

When they'd come up for air Derek watched the stunned reaction of the woman before him. She'd not expected for him to kiss her so passionately, that he'd want to kiss her so passionately.

"We should really get up," Addison had stated glancing at the clock on the night stand in her hotel room where they were currently residing, "I need to take a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

Addison had raised both eyebrows and smirked at him, "What's gotten into you."

Derek had shrugged, "I like to watch you get undressed and step under the hot spray of the water. I like to watch you all wet and naked. I like to watch you get dressed, and go through your daily routine."

Derek had watched as a beautiful smile had come across her face, "You always did like watching me."

That'swhat he did best it would seem.

Watching.

* * *

**Just a little oneshot from me to you. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
